Precure-Like Fics
These are Fanseries based off of Books, Games, tv shows, Games, Anime, Etc. Works of StarQueen22 * Magic of Friendship Pretty Cure-Based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Pretty Cure Dance of friendship-Based on Imagine Ballet Star * Rebellion PreCure-Based off of Tron Uprising but isn't a prequel to Pretty Cure Grid * Pretty Cure Grid-Based on Tron Legacy * Mystery Dungeon PreCure-Based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon * Birdy Pretty Cure!-based on Hatoful Boyfriend Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Hidden Worlds-Based on Disney Hidden World * Cutie Pretty Cure-based on Cutie Knight and Cute Kingdom * Right Back at Ya! Pretty Cure!-Based on Kirby of the Stars * Pretty Cure Alpha and Omega!-Based on Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * Star Era Pretty Cure-Based on Star Era Card Game * Sweet Nutcraker Pretty Cure-Based on the Ballet and movie, Nutcracker and the four Realms * Refreshing Trio Pretty Cure * Soul Pretty Cure -Based on Soul Crush the game * Night and Day Pretty Cure-Based on the film, the twins of legendale * Maho DoReMi Pretty Cure-a retelling of Ojamajo Doremi but with Pretty Cure elements instead * Dragon Riders Pretty Cure!-based on How to train your dragon * Aura Pretty Cure-Based on Lucario and Mystery of Mew * Sword Pretty Cure-Based on Kyruem and the swords of Justice * PJ Pretty Cure-Based on PJ Masks. * Styling St☆r Pretty Cure-Based on Style Savvy Style Star mostly the three idols of the game * Ballerina Star Pretty Cure-Based on Various ballet stories. * Internet Heroine Pretty Cure!-Based on the different Internet Browsers. * My Guardian Pretty Cure!-Based on Shugo Chara * Dancing Princess Pretty Cure! Based on the Twelve dancing princesses * Sega Pretty Cure!-Based on many Sega Games * Nintendo Power Pretty Cure!-Based on Nintendo Games * Pretty Cure Dance of Friendship-Based on Imagine Ballet Star * Air Race Pretty Cure!-Based on Planes * Racing Pretty Cure!-Based on Cars * Master Builder Pretty Cure-Based on The Lego Movie Series * Starlight Revue Pretty Cure-Based on Revue Starlight * Magical World Pretty Cure-Based on Disney Magical World series. * Earn Our Wings Pretty Cure-Based on Top Wing * Spider Pretty Cure!-Based on Spider Riders. * Pretty Cure in Boots!-A mix between the original fairytale and Reserved for a cat * Bake it up! Cupcake Friendship Pretty Cure!-Based on Cupcake Club * Fashion Witchcraft Pretty Cure!-Based on Mariya and Marie * Let's Magical Dance! Pretty Cure! Based on Magical Dance * Three Wishes Pretty Cure!-It's based on Disney's Aladdin. * Brave Beats Pretty Cure!-Based on Brave Beats * Rainbow Rangers Pretty Cure!-Based on Rainbow Rangers * Crusaders Pretty Cure!-Based on the Cutie Mark Crusaders * Mighty Patrol Pretty Cure!-Based on Paw Patrol Mighty Pup Specials * Autobots Pretty Cure! * Awakening Pretty Cure!-Based on Fire Emblem Awakening * Sword and Shield Pretty Cure! * Sugar Rush Pretty Cure!-It's based on Vanellope's game from Wreck it Ralph * Dinosaur Pretty Cure! It's based on Dinoasaur Train Works Of VanillaCupcakes123 * Bubble Majo Pretty Cure!-Based on the bubble witch saga series * The 12 Dancing Pretty Cure!-Based on Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses * Pretty Cure: Friendship Is Magic-Based on My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic * Candy Crush Pretty Cure!-Based on the Candy Crush Series * Lucky Charm Pretty Cure! - Based on the Lucky Charms Cereal * Yes! Princess Charm Pretty Cure! - Based on Barbie Princess Charm School * Let's Go! Horseland Pretty Cure! - Based on Horseland * Bratz Pretty Cure! - Based on the Bratz series Works by Ryanasaurus0077 * Starter Trio Pretty Cure - Based on Pokémon * Delos Pretty Cure - Based on Westworld * Science Pretty Cure - Based on The Magic School Bus Works by LucyBalletPrincess * Just Dance Pretty Cure-Based on Just Dance * Pretty Cure Patrol-based on PAW Patrol Category:Series list